


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 17

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 17

“美国？！”  
罗伊斯惊讶的大声重复着，差点把车开到人行道上去。  
“嗯，美国。”  
原本放松在副驾驶座上喝多了的莱万一把抓住了方向盘。等罗伊斯把方向打回来，他才松手又闭上了眼。  
“为什么要去美国？！这也太远了吧！”罗伊斯盯着车道前方，不可置信的问道。  
“我已经计划这事一段时间了，分公司的手续也办的差不多了，大概几周之内就可以飞过去了。”莱万合着眼将手搭在门把手上，简单的把安排解释给罗伊斯。  
“我不去。”罗伊斯直接拒绝。  
“为什么？”莱万终于睁开眼睛，转头望着还在开车的罗伊斯。  
“这事我一开始根本就不知情。你现在突然说要去，还走的这么急，我一点准备都没有。我不要过去。”罗伊斯生气的朝莱万挥了挥右手。  
“你以前一直说要去美国度假，还老说想体验下在美国的生活。现在我把一切安排好了告诉你，你又改变主意了？”莱万的语气也不客气。  
“那是旅游，这是移民，怎么相提并论？！”罗伊斯提高了声音。  
“出版社那里很容易处理，你在哪里不是写作？从国外电邮给他们就好。至于你的父母和家人，他们可以随时来看你，甚至搬过来美国跟我们一起住。”莱万轻描淡写的说道。然后他话锋一转：  
“跟我一起过去不论你的事业还是家庭都不会因此受到影响。你到底有什么必须留在这里的理由？”  
“Stop。我还在开车，现在不想谈这事。”罗伊斯被问得哑口无言。他只好烦躁的做了一个谈话到此为止的手势，头也不回的专注着前方的路。  
莱万深深的打量着罗伊斯的侧颜，也没有再继续争论下去。

两人沉默的开了一路。直到将车开进车库，罗伊斯才再一次的开口说话：  
“不早了，你也喝多了，今晚早些休息吧。”  
他没有提去美国的事，熄了火开了车门就径直往大门走去，留莱万一个人呆在身后。

站在花洒下，罗伊斯紧闭着双眼任凭水流冲刷着他的脸和身体。毫无预兆的在大庭广众之下、在莱万的眼皮底下面对克罗斯和他的爱人已经让他手忙脚乱，而莱万在回程车上的话给本就出乎意料的夜晚更添变数。克洛泽注视着他的时候，他感觉自己仿佛一丝不挂。莱万有意无意的试探更是他噗噗乱跳的心蹦到了嗓子眼。虽然迈出那一步的时候他曾经设想过被发现的可能，但是不是现在，不是在他还没想好接下来要如何处理自己和克罗斯的关系的时候。  
“哗啦啦。”流水的声音也没法盖过他纷繁的思绪。罗伊斯烦躁的甩甩头。  
突然一双手盖住了他的眼睛。

“吖！”罗伊斯被吓了一跳，抬肘就往身后攻击，结果被包裹在厚实的手掌之中。  
莱万如雕塑般的肌肉附在了罗伊斯的背后，将他正面推到墙上，然后把他的头颈往后压，用力的亲吻起来。  
“Lewy我不想做……”罗伊斯深感自己今晚不在状态，他双手用力试着将自己推离冰冷的玻璃墙，同时下身扭动着，想避开莱万肆无忌惮玩弄的手。  
莱万一秒钟的拖延都没有给他，托起他的左腿一下子把自己插了进去。  
“啊！”罗伊斯没有扩张自己，莱万的尺寸那么大，那上面除了喷头的流水外也没有涂抹其他润滑，一下子捅进罗伊斯的后穴，疼的罗伊斯一个激灵。  
“Marco, DON’T turn me down.”莱万没等他适应，直接推挤着将自己的分身全部插入罗伊斯的体内，就着罗伊斯拉长的尾音耸动起来。  
“好疼Lewy……啊……你弄疼我了……”罗伊斯双手被夹在淋浴间打滑的墙壁和自己的身体之间，地面湿滑的很，喷头的流水被莱万转到了最大，水压用力的冲刷着他的身体，他感觉到了明显的疼痛。推拒不开，罗伊斯只好在莱万打桩一样的速度和力量中求着饶。  
“You’re MINE……you are……”莱万不为所动，他今晚所有的忍耐和克制都在罗伊斯头也不回的背影里消磨殆尽。他的牙齿啃噬着罗伊斯脆弱的侧颈，牙尖如此锋利，深深的陷进罗伊斯的肌理当中，疼的罗伊斯不住的躲闪。同时他下半身的冲击每一下都仿佛用尽全力，全然没有平日里好好先生的半点踪影。  
他的左臂将罗伊斯的大腿拉的更开以方便自己进入，左手顺着罗伊斯发抖的腿沟摸到了前端，并不温柔的玩弄起来。  
“唔轻点Lewy!”疲软的分身被抓住的瞬间，罗伊斯又突然扭动起来。莱万的指甲刮擦着他脆弱的前端，粗糙的手掌上下摩擦着他娇嫩的私处。罗伊斯被他刺激的耸立起分身，但莱万却将自己的食指往罗伊斯不住吐出私液的小口中挤去。  
“唔！”未经修剪的指甲插到他的分身口里搔刮着，这种刺激太过强烈。莱万身后的动作也一点都不客气，他用力的抵在罗伊斯内壁的敏感处，一前一后的撩拨着他，他对罗伊斯身体的开关了如指掌。罗伊斯经受不住双重刺激，绷紧的身体三两下就将自己交代在莱万的手中。  
莱万的分身还硬邦邦的挺立在罗伊斯的体内。他随手关了花洒，左手扛起罗伊斯射精过后无法蓄力的身体，开了淋浴门走了两步就将他又压到了盥洗台上，然后抽出分身将沾满罗伊斯精液的手插到他的甬道当中。  
“不要Lewy……让我休息一下……”罗伊斯的胸膛被摁在冰凉的大理石洗漱台上，他胸前的两点被冻的发抖，胃部刚好顶在洗漱台的边缘，被大理石传递过来的凉意刺激着，难受的痉挛着。  
莱万的眼睛有些发红，他看着镜子中的罗伊斯，被高温水流拍打过的白皙皮肤还泛着红，整个人跟蒸汽房里捞出来的一尾美人鱼一样，散发着无与伦比的脆弱感，在他身下艰难的扭动着。  
一想到这幅美景也可能曾经被克罗斯看过，莱万就觉得血气上涌，冲的他理智全无。他就着还玩弄着罗伊斯后穴的两根手指头，直接扶着自己还没释放过的硕大就往罗伊斯的体内顶去。  
“啊！”罗伊斯惊得再一次挣扎起来。莱万的分身单独进来都时长让他需要好好扩张，那里的密道如此紧窄，要再加上手指头简直是让他难以招架。他明显的感觉自己身后的肌肉被拉扯到了，莱万的手指头往两边撑着想拓展出更多的空间，而他坚硬如铁的阴茎毫不退让的往里面送去。  
“不要这样Lewy……我真的不行了……”罗伊斯的手挥舞着，打翻了洗脸台上的剃须品，他只觉得那难忍的、被强行扩张的疼痛从尾椎一直串到他的脊梁骨，突突的戳刺着他的太阳穴。莱万将他的屁股整个顶上了盥洗台，他的脚几乎没法站立在地面上。  
莱万的左手还在他的体内，右手抓住了他胡乱挥舞的双手反剪到身后，拉起了他的上半身。镜子中反射出罗伊斯因为疼痛而稍显扭曲的脸。  
“你总是这样Marco，只有在我们做爱的时候，你才是最听话的。”莱万低垂着眉毛，声音温柔的从罗伊斯的上方传来，但是却配合着他一点都不温柔的冲刺。  
等莱万终于今晚第一次的释放在罗伊斯体内的时候，罗伊斯觉得自己的后穴已经红肿了，同时他也感受不到被固定多时的双手。他趴在洗手台上，祈祷着莱万能就此收手。  
可惜上帝没有听见他的祷告。当莱万最后抱着他躺进渗满水的浴缸里，抬着他的双腿从正面再一次进入他的时候，罗伊斯几乎耗尽了全部力气。浴缸的水在两个男人的体积和动作下，哗啦啦的流到了浴室地板上。罗伊斯的双手勉强搭在浴缸的边缘，脊背努力的挺直好不让水流没过头顶。水压作用在他的胸前让他吃力的喘息着，莱万下身的动作在水流的阻力下减慢了速度，却丝毫没有降低力度，他坚挺的下身一下一下的在罗伊斯的后穴里进出着，那力道像是要把他就地凌迟。  
“Marco……为什么……”  
莱万没有把后半句说出来，像是在拼命压抑着什么。他紧锁着眉头，双眼凝视着身下早已缴械的罗伊斯，那里面有火，不知是欲望还是愤怒，似不甘又似伤心。  
罗伊斯混沌的思想早已不能做出什么有效的回应，他哆嗦的右手从浴缸边伸向莱万，想抚摸他眉心的褶皱，却被莱万一个用力拖入了水中。  
“唔……”耳鼻突然被灌进水，罗伊斯紧张的挥舞着双手想挣脱开这无法呼吸的困境，可打滑的浴缸壁却始终没法让他如愿。  
他在水中睁开双眼，水波在他的眼前形成一帘奇异的墙，将他和莱万分隔在两个不同的空间里。他看不清莱万的脸，也读不懂他的情绪。  
莱万的下身依然在挺动着，他的左手伸到水面下，一把握住了罗伊斯纤细的脖颈，慢慢收紧。  
“Lewy……”罗伊斯张开的嘴吐出来一串气泡，他的声音被吞噬在水花之中。  
他想要了我的命。  
求生的本能让罗伊斯绷紧了身体，他的后穴死死的包裹着莱万的阴茎，莱万的分身又涨大了一些。他透过水面看着因缺氧而挣扎不已的罗伊斯，只觉得左边心房疼的快要缩成一团。  
为什么。为什么要跟别人上床。为什么要背叛我。为什么不能全心全意的爱我。  
他有好多的问题憋在胸口，可他没有一个能问得出口。唯有在性中，他才能全权的占有罗伊斯，占有这个让他爱恨交加，却束手无策的男人。  
就在罗伊斯感觉肺里最后的一丝氧气就快要耗尽的时候，莱万的身下最后重重的挺动了几下，然后在将精液都悉数喷洒在罗伊斯体内深处，同时握住罗伊斯脖颈的手改为拖着罗伊斯的后颈，将他用力托离了水底。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
